


Stray No More

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-28
Updated: 2006-06-28
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: The summer after leaving Hogwarts, Sirius realizes he's fallen for his flatmate and best friend. What's a relatively inexperienced, but very keen bloke supposed to do? A tale of discovery and new beginnings.





	Stray No More

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for the Demelza House fundraiser, though it's twice as long as it was supposed to be. I chose the prompt of R/S, just out of Hogwarts, Sirius pursues Remus. My thanks to Jen for her astute beta. Enjoy!!   


* * *

"You okay there, Pads?"  
  
Sirius jolted out of his nearly all-consuming ruminations. _"Sure,"_ he wanted to say. _"It's just that I could swear you WINKED at me four days ago, and now I'm obsessed. I mean, we've always been great mates, and you managed to become quite the looker which isn't bloody fair because even though you fancy blokes you don't fancy me but what if you might? It's not like I can just say, 'So, Moony, I've realised that being roommates is great and all that but really I'm going to do something spectacularly improper here any day now if I keep seeing you walk around without a shirt on,' and then you'll deck me and…"_  
  
"Yeah," he managed, feigning nonchalance at Remus's very near, excruciatingly unattainable presence.  
  
"You've been awfully quiet the last few days. Are you sure you're well? You're a bit flushed," Remus said concernedly, putting the back of his hand on Sirius's forehead.  
  
"Quite," Sirius insisted. In a fit of daring, he took Remus's hand and placed it on his heart. "Feel that? Beating perfectly fine. Nothing wrong with me. Just need another beer."  
  
Remus looked skeptical, but shrugged it off. "If you say so. Get me one, will you?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sirius went into the kitchen and brought back two cold bottles. He sat across from Remus and asked him about his job; after several frustrating weeks of looking for work, Remus had finally secured a part-time position at a bookshop and he was quite happy. He and Sirius could joke about things again, which had led to the perhaps-winking incident. Sirius hadn't recognised how affected he was by Remus's moods until he'd begun working and Remus's demeanour lightened considerably. Sirius noticed that his own spirits had lifted, seeing Remus take better care of his appearance and smiling on a far more regular basis.  
  
"Another good day," Remus enthused before taking a long pull on his beer.  
  
Mesmerised, Sirius watched Remus's throat as he swallowed, his eye pulled inexorably lower to the burnished hair peeking out from the vee of his shirt. This was insane. Sirius had far too little control over his imagination when uninspired, but now that the realisation that he was fond of Remus that way had hit him with the force of a Bludger, the images that flooded his mind were vivid, incredibly detailed, and scorchingly indecent.  
  
"We should go out!" Remus suggested, leaning forward and tapping his tongue under his front teeth.  
  
"Out?" Sirius parroted, incredulous.  
  
"Out! I have some money now, and we both like to dance—"  
  
"I hate to dance, and you know it," Sirius groaned. Inwardly, however, he’d begun conceiving The Grand Seduction of Remus Lupin and a dance floor could be an ideal location for such an event. "For you, though, anything," he said with a grin. "Merlin knows you’ve not been this cheerful in ages."  
  
"Being turned down for a dozen jobs can make even the most optimistic person a bit jaded," Remus said. "Much less if said person already has particularly secretive and painful changes to endure once a month."  
  
"Then by all means, let’s go out. Have a place in mind?"  
  
"There’s a place called the Bent Press I’ve read about. Seems somewhat popular."  
  
Sirius’s eyebrows rose. "Gay club?"  
  
Remus tilted his head and gave Sirius a searching look that made Sirius hold his breath. "I know we didn’t really talk about this stuff in school, and I’ve not exactly got heaps of experience, but I assumed you of all people had picked up on the fact that I don’t fancy birds."  
  
Exhaling slowly, Sirius nodded. "Same here."  
  
"I’d figured." A knowing smile settled on Remus’s lips and Sirius’s heart tripped over itself as Remus continued, "Nice of you not to be too blatant at Hogwarts; you would've broken even more hearts. So you don’t mind? The club, I mean?"  
  
"Nope. First time for everything, right?"  
  
Remus’s golden eyes were full of mischief. "Too right."  
  
In that moment, Sirius resolved that even though it was a Muggle club, if anyone tried to pick up his Moony, he’d hex them into the next week. He just needed to figure out how to convince Remus that one of the things he should experience for the first time this night was a long, passionate snog. With Sirius.  
  
* * * * *  
  
An hour later they were in the Bent Press, Remus with an ale and Sirius trying something called a Fuzzy Navel. Remus gave him a baffled look at his choice, but followed it up by asking for a sip. Sirius couldn't help it that the name made him think of Remus's lean, furred abdomen, sadly hidden under a dark green t-shirt. He'd talked Remus into the outfit, his trousers and shirt both on the tight-fitting side. Sirius had gone all out in what he considered to be his most noticeable and flattering ensemble: black leather pants, black long-sleeved shirt unbuttoned enough to showcase a beckoning spread of chest hair. During his adolescence, Sirius had been particularly smug when his new growths of hair began appearing. It had been the genesis for his now-ubiquitous swagger, even though as a student in uniform, precious few people ever saw the healthy thatches of black. Now as he scoped out the club, he could see that his presence had captured a few blokes' attentions. The trouble was, the only person he wanted to have running his fingers through the fine strands was Remus.  
  
"Want to go over there?" Sirius asked, nodding toward a long stretch of wall near the dance floor.  
  
"Sure!"   
  
They both had to speak loudly to be heard over the music, but Sirius reveled in the thump of the music and how it reverberated in his bones. For a while they stood, leaning against the wall, watching the writhing bodies and drinking their respective beverages. The brightly flashing lights and glistening swaths of exposed skin created a musky miasma that was unexpectedly compelling to Sirius.  
  
"See anybody you like?" Sirius asked, both curious as to what Remus's preferences might be but also hoping that nobody had caught his eye. A few men had come by and looked them up and down but no one had asked them to dance. Sirius supposed that his possessive glare shot at anyone who ogled Remus for too long, was effective.  
  
Remus turned, a smile quirking on his lips. "There’re a few I’d put into the definitely shaggable category. Don't know that I'm really brave enough to do anything about it, though," he admitted ruefully. "And nobody seems that interested in me."  
  
"Because they're Muggle idiots who have no idea what they're missing," Sirius said brashly. He tossed back his drink and indicated Remus should do the same. "Let's go dance and show them."  
  
"You want to dance? With me?" Remus looked both shocked and flattered.  
  
"Of course! You're only probably the best dancer and definitely the best looker here."  
  
Remus gave Sirius a piercing look. "Pads, you've known me since we were eleven. You've never said anything like that to me before. What's going on? You've really been acting odd lately."  
  
"I'm not sure that I would've known how to say something like that before," Sirius said, hoping that even though he was half-yelling, Remus would be able to hear the honest sentiment behind his admission. "I mean, we're best friends, but some things would just sound funny if brought up out of the blue. And I'm not odd; I've just had a lot on my mind."  
  
"What've you been thinking about? It's not like you've been doing much, not out working or anything," Remus said, his comment holding a shred of jealousy.  
  
Sirius decided it was time to get some bollocks. He and Remus belonged together, just as Padfoot and Moony did out running free in the night. He'd become a bloody animagus to be with him; surely Remus wouldn't laugh out loud at the suggestion. Well, he might. Worse, he could be horrified. Unfortunately there was only one way to find out.  
  
"You, Remus. For days now. I thought maybe you'd winked at me, and I haven't been able to get the idea of us, together, out of my head."  
  
Remus stood, mute, shifting emotions reflected on his face as the music pounded around them. His striking eyes regarded Sirius warily. "I find it a bit hard to believe that one wink would affect you so much. What are you on about?" 

"Here, can we go dance?" Sirius reached his hand between them. "You wanted to dance and I'll talk to you while we're out there."

"All right, but you'd better keep talking. I've known you a long time, Sirius, and I've seen the way you play and manipulate people. I won't let you do that to me."  
  
"I wouldn't dare," Sirius promised, as Remus slipped his hand into Sirius's awaiting fingers. He squeezed Remus's hand, the blood thundering in his ears even with such innocent physical contact. Sirius led them into the mass of dancing men, struggling to find a place where they could move around without being pressed up right against anyone. Eventually Sirius gave up, draping his arms over Remus's shoulders.  
  
"Is this okay?" he asked, and Remus nodded, though he was still holding himself a bit stiffly.  
  
"I just want you to be honest," Remus said, allowing himself to put his arms around Sirius's waist.  
  
"Merlin, Remus," Sirius said, leaning his head in to nuzzle Remus's temple before pulling back. They circled slowly, Remus swinging his hips a bit from side to side with the music, his fingers splayed against Sirius's sweat-soaked lower back. "It's, well, as though I'd been blind before, somehow. You've always been so important to me, but I didn't really see you like _that._ That you're too sexy for your own good. You were almost too close for me to realise it. You've become so bloody attractive, and not just in looks. I know I've always been your friend, but I want it to be more. I had to say something; it's been driving me around the bend."  
  
Remus's fingers massaged into Sirius, his thumbs rubbing on Sirius's hips.  
  
"I fancy you, Remus," Sirius went on, since Remus didn't say anything. "I know we shared a dorm room for years but this is different. We're not kids anymore, we're of age and I swear to Merlin this isn't just my hormones talking. I've been wanking and imagining you, half hoping you'd catch me. You smell so bloody good and I've been dying for days to kiss you. I just know it'd be amazing."  
  
Remus leaned in his head so their foreheads touched. "Do you really want _me_ , or do you just want this because it's convenient?"  
  
Sirius closed his eyes, inhaling deeply of the cedarwood soap smell that wafted up from Remus's skin. He moved his head so he could rub his cheek against the side of Remus's face, frissions of desire sparking through him as their slight stubble grated together.  
  
"I ache for you, Remus. In what messing about I did in school, I never felt like this." He nosed into the hair around Remus's ear, realising with a warm shock that he was acting like Padfoot. It felt brilliant, and the most natural, erotic thing in the world. Remus, for his part was acting similarly, lowering his head to Sirius's collarbone before drawing his face back up along Sirius's. He paused beside the sensitive skin at Sirius's earlobe, breathing hot air into it. The blood rushed to Sirius's groin as Remus took a deep breath at Sirius's temple and then _licked_ the sweaty skin.  
  
"Do you really mean that?" Remus asked, the question a rumble against Sirius's head.  
  
"Merlin, yes," Sirius replied desperately. "Look at me."  
  
Despite the throngs of people with their pervasive scents of testosterone and lust, the only person who mattered in the world to Sirius was Remus. Remus drew back, gazing at him. Sirius saw unabashed affection in Remus’s dilated eyes, though a possessive wolfishness lurked there as well. Remus's heated stare went straight to Sirius's hardening arousal and he pressed his hips against Remus's.  
  
"We're packmates, Moony," Sirius said, his voice husky with need. "You and me. Some of this is new." He slid his hands down Remus’s back, holding Remus’s narrow arse to positively grind his erection into… Remus’s. Sirius nearly growled his appreciation. "But us, we’re not new at all."  
  
"I think we should go back to the flat," Remus said, his fingers nearly bruising against the base of Sirius’s spine. "The club’s great, but I’d like to talk to you in a more private place. It’s gotten a bit crowded."  
  
"Brilliant idea."  
  
Their exit was hasty. Sirius couldn’t keep his hands off of Remus, clutching him behind the waist as they maneouvered their way back across the dance floor, through the lobby and outside. Delirious with mounting desire, Sirius pushed Remus up against the brick wall a few steps away from the club. He cradled Remus’s jaw, pressing himself flush with Remus’s body as Remus let out a whimpered moan. Reason had fled from Sirius long ago, and it made perfect sense to him that the angled crashing of their hips and knees made him feel he was melting.  
  
"Not here," Remus said raggedly, running his hands through Sirius’s hair and gasping against Sirius’s neck. "Home. NOW."  
  
Sirius let out a strangled groan as he staggered backward, forcing himself away though his body railed at the injustice of being separated from Remus. With twin _crack!_ s, they Apparated. It took them precious seconds to mould into each other again; Sirius had appeared in the living room, Remus in the kitchen.  
  
"Remus, Remus, Remus," Sirius said, incanting the words into Remus’s neck before kissing up his jaw and to the prize of Remus’s mouth.  
  
"Kiss me," Remus said hungrily against Sirius’s lips.  
  
Sirius’s moan was stolen by Remus’s sudden intake of breath. Remus opened his mouth wide, sending his tongue shamelessly into Sirius’s mouth as though he’d been doing so for years. Like it belonged there, sliding and delving and drawing back to find Sirius’s tongue so they could wrangle together. Around and around, circling, wet heat and Sirius hated to stop but he hadn’t breathed for ages. He pulled back, panting, admiring the flush in Remus’s face and his wide, black irises that had almost pushed away all the gold in their need to expand. Remus was feral, wild, untamed. Insatiable.  
  
"You taste amazing," Remus said before nipping at Sirius’s already-tender lips. Sirius opened for him, possessing Remus’s flavours of beer and tangy saliva, thrusting his tongue against Remus’s as though he could lap away his very essence and hoard it against the roof of his own mouth. His hands roamed across Remus's back until they found the hem of his t-shirt and slid underneath. At last, skin. Remus drew away, breathing heavily, glancing around as though to see where they were, exactly.  
  
"This is really about me?" he clarified huskily, his long fingers fumbling as he began to unbutton Sirius's shirt.  
  
"Only you, gods, Moony— only you," Sirius sighed as Remus's scalding palms splayed on Sirius's chest.  
  
"We're pack," Remus growled, curling his fingers and spreading them out again, undulating them in the black sea of chest hair.  
  
"Nnnngh," was all Sirius could articulate. He'd smoothed his hands up to Remus's shoulder blades, conflicted in that he wanted to pull Remus as close as possible but he didn't want Remus to stop his attentions to Sirius's chest. "Bed?" Sirius gasped as one of Remus's clever fingers brushed against his hard nipples.  
  
"Not so fast," Remus said with a slow, almost shy smile. "This is my first time to do much of anything like this, much less with you." He leaned in and nibbled on Sirius's earlobe while continuing to torment the hard nubs. "Am I doing okay?"  
  
"You're fucking fantastic," Sirius said, arching his chest and making embarrassing whining sounds when Remus kissed down his neck and bit his collarbone. His eager lips trailed down to Sirius's chest. While Remus finished unbuttoning the shirt. When his tongue swirled around Sirius's nipple he let out a keening noise and thrust his hips toward Remus. Remus laved and suckled until Sirius couldn't stand it. He'd set out to seduce Remus and Remus was still fully dressed and Sirius needed more. More Remus, more skin and hair and sweat and —  
  
"Come up," he begged, tugging Remus back up to him for a passionate kiss. After a few moments he broke away, but only to nip and suck on Remus's neck, all while groping and fondling his arse. "Let me taste you, feel you, please Moony. Want to make you feel so good," he pleaded, standing upright and easing his hands around to gently brush over the prominent bulge in Remus's trousers. "Please," he groaned, fingers stroking the familiar, hard shape.  
  
Remus nodded, rolling his hips as Sirius grew more confident in his ministrations. He had an oddly serious look on his face while he licked at his reddened lips. Sirius took Remus's hands in his and pressed a trail of dry kisses across the palms and fingertips.  
  
"Is this going to change us, Pads?" Remus asked. "You're too important. I've never felt anything like this, like you, but if you ever left, or changed your mind…" his cautious voice trailed off.  
  
"We've been through too much. I couldn't want anybody like I do you," Sirius promised. He sank to his knees and steepled his fingers at Remus's belt buckle as though in supplication. He looked up into Remus's hopeful face. "If it changes things, it'd only be for the better. I've talked up what I've done; I'm not really a sex god."  
  
"So much for that rumour," Remus said fondly, carding his fingers through Sirius's messy hair.  
  
"I know what feels good to me, and you've got to tell me everything. I want to make you feel better than you ever have."  
  
"Sirius," Remus said in a low voice. "You've already done that."  
  
An earnest but lascivious smile settled on Sirius's lips. "I've only just started."  
  
Remus made a pleased rumbling sound as Sirius undid the belt and unfastened Remus's trousers. "Think we could go lie down?" he asked as the slacks were pulled to the floor. "Don't know that I trust myself to stand," Remus said a bit sheepishly.  
  
"Sure. My room or yours?"  
  
Remus placed a hand on Sirius's head for balance as he toed off his shoes and stepped out of his trousers. "Mine. It's far more tidy."  
  
Sirius snorted in agreement. He stood, his eyes inexorably drawn to the rosy tip of Remus's erection as it poked out from the fly in his boxers. After days of daydreaming of being able to hold that most masculine part of Remus, he'd at last get his wish. It was humbling. He held out his hand and Remus interlaced his fingers. Hand in hand they walked the short corridor to Remus's room which was indeed far less of a trollsty. Once inside, Remus used his wand to light several candles before turning to Sirius.  
  
"May I?" he asked, his slender fingers edging under the waistband of Sirius's leathers.  
  
"Kiss me first." Sirius hadn't had nearly enough of that yet.  
  
Remus did, kissing his tenderly and with a languid tongue as he unlaced the front of Sirius's trousers. His bright hum of surprise was mostly swallowed by Sirius's equally deep kiss but Remus drew back. "No pants? Just what were you planning for tonight?"  
  
Sirius didn't try to disguise his rapture as Remus ever so slowly eased his fingers past the front flap to caress an exposed swath of his cock. "This," he murmured, eyes fluttering closed. "But I didn't know if it would really happen."  
  
Leathers unlaced, Remus struggled to get the slacks down Sirius's admittedly strong thighs. Sirius was more than willing to help. Their last remaining items of clothes and shoes were removed with haste. Sirius gawked at the sight of Remus; lanky, scarred, and so strikingly handsome. It wasn't as though they hadn't seen each other naked before, far from it— but this was so different. He and Remus were offering themselves in a way even more intimate than when they wrestled and sniffed, legs splayed, the dog and wolf out at play.  
  
"Perhaps you should keep that title of sex god," Remus said, his appreciative gaze drinking Sirius in as though to slake a vast thirst.  
  
"Flattery'll get you everywhere," Sirius said cheekily, swinging his hips a bit so his cock bounced against his abdomen.  
  
"Show off."  
  
Sirius didn't want to waste any more time, or words. He had fooled around some, had sucked off a couple of blokes and knew he liked it. Remus was far more than that: he was a feast, each part of flesh to be savoured and the flavour locked away to memory once tasted. Mostly he wanted to bury his face in Remus's groin, rub his nose in the tawny hairs and lick all around his cock that curved upward, a tantalysing gleam of pearly liquid shining at the tip.  
  
"Let's lie down. I want to taste you, Moony," Sirius said hungrily. "Is that okay?"  
  
Remus got up on the bed, reassuringly unselfconscious, and Sirius joined him. "More than okay," Remus replied, running his fingers through the middle of Sirius's chest, combing the hair with a look of wonder. He followed the dark trail down with his fingers until they paused at Sirius's hard shaft.  
  
"You first," Sirius insisted with a famished growl.  
  
Despite Sirius’s demand, Remus sent his fingers foraging into Sirius's wiry hair, nestling around the base of his cock, barely touching it. He seemed captivated by how the shaft twitched when his thumb and forefinger circled around the hard flesh.  
  
"Remus," Sirius hissed before ravaging Remus's mouth with a searing kiss. He broke away, mapping Remus's lean torso with kisses, memorising the sensitive places that made Remus moan with pleasure. At last he was facing the jutting gift of Remus's cock, his musky scent hoarded in brown curls. He eased his nose into the springy hair and breathed deeply. As Sirius took in several lungfulls, he felt Remus open his legs further. Sirius had to have Remus _**now**_. Crouching over Remus's lap, he slowly licked around the tip, feeling his own cock harden even more when Remus cried out. Remus tasted delicious, salty and a bit chowder-like. With a satisfied groan he opened his jaw wide and sucked Remus down as far as he could.  
  
"Fuck, Sirius!" Remus yelled, bucking his hips. Sirius only hummed happily around the hard shaft, licking and sucking on the bulbous top, treating Remus's tender flesh as though it were a rocket-shaped lolly. He was euphoric. Remus babbled a riotous mix of profanity and gratitude, his fingers grasped in Sirius's hair as Sirius gave him a most thorough, slurpilicious and enthusiastic blow job.  
  
"Sirius," Remus panted in warning, massaging Sirius's scalp. "So close, so close, gods, gonna come…"  
  
Sirius gave the wet cock a particularly well-suctioned suck and Remus's orgasm rushed out of him, filling Sirius's mouth. He swallowed greedily, his fingers rolling Remus's sacs as the bittersweet fluid slid down his throat. There was a lot of it and he coughed a bit before licking a last stripe up the side and releasing Remus's cock with a final swirl around the head. He sat back on his heels, licking the last remnants of Remus's come from his lips.  
  
Remus looked at him with a sated, dazed expression. His hands had flopped on to the bedcovering and he lay there, his heaving chest slowly resuming a more regular rhythm.  
  
"Sirius Black. Sex god extraordinaire," he said at last, motioning for Sirius to come up the bed.  
  
"No," Sirius insisted. "You just inspire me." He lay half on top of Remus, his achingly hard cock pressed against Remus's thigh.  
  
"You've just made me feel things I thought were impossible," Remus said reverently, easing an arm under Sirius's side so he could cradle his upper body. "Thank you. You're incredible."  
  
"Never done that?" Sirius asked. He hoped the answer was no as he felt rather territorial. Sirius wanted to have been the first person fortunate enough to have given Remus that kind of pleasure.  
  
Remus shook his head, an almost embarrassed smile on his face.  
  
"I'm glad," Sirius said, moaning seconds later due to an overload of sensations as Remus tenderly wrapped his hands around Sirius's cock. "I don't have anything to go on," he gasped as Remus began fisting him, his palm sliding up and down in an exquisite friction, "but I'm pretty sure I'm possessive."  
  
Remus looked wolfishly at him from under hooded eyelids. "A couple of blokes wanted to, and wanted me to do that to them, but I never did."  
  
"Gods, Remus, harder, please, oh fuck," Sirius gasped, rutting against Remus's body.  
  
Remus tugged more forcefully on Sirius's cock, pulling Sirius up so they could kiss while Remus wanked him. Sirius was making all sorts of whimpering noises as they kissed, sending his tongue frantically against Remus's as his release coiled in his sacs. He was so close; it was as though lava gathered at the base of his throbbing shaft, all tactile sensations concentrated in his groin and his open mouth breathing against Remus's.  
  
"Remus— yes, oh Remus, ohohoh," he panted against Remus's cheekbone. One hand clutched Remus's wiry bicep and the other gripped the sheet as his orgasm erupted. Sirius's eyes were clenched shut as pleasure poured through him in waves, pulsing from his overstiumlated cock, the viscous liquid coating Remus's fingers. He thrust his hips against Remus a last time as the aftershocks of his intense orgasm were wrung from him. At last his breathing returned to normal and Remus's hand uncurled from around Sirius's spent shaft. He slowly opened his eyes in time to see Remus hold his come-covered fingers in front of his mouth and lick the fluid like a cat with cream.  
  
Sirius whimpered at how sexy Remus was, watching as Remus twisted his hand to get at more of the pearly substance.  
  
"You taste wonderful," Remus assured him, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "I want to suck you next time, if you'll let me."  
  
Sirius nodded weakly. "I sure won't stop you." He snuggled against Remus's body, boneless and utterly at peace. "Not just now, though. My body's not up for anything else quite yet."  
  
Remus chuckled. "That's okay. From all you said at the club, I hope I'm right in thinking that you and I will be doing heaps more of this with each other. Is that true?"  
  
Sirius managed to prop himself up on an elbow. He gazed at Remus, his familiar, beloved face, tinged with worry once again. "All I want is you, Moony. Every bit of you, again and again." He raised his hand from Remus's shoulder to cradle Remus's jaw, running his thumb over the faint coppery stubble on his chin. "I'm like a stray who's found a home."  
  
Remus raised his head, brushing his lips across Sirius's with a contented sighing sound. "You are home, Pads. Right here." 


End file.
